Whisk Me Away: Trailer
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: A trailer for my new story, Whisk Me Away, coming extremely soon to fanfiction. AU. It's a bit different from stories I've written before - not so happy, and humor all the time. Rated T. Channy.
1. Trailer

**Hey, now that Time Travel is finished, I'm here to create another story! Woo! This is a trailer for that story, which will be unlike others I've written before.**

**It's AU (Alternate Universe), too, so it's basically the characters in a completely different situation.**

**This one...well, it's not so much comedy and happiness every two seconds (yes, there is humor) but there's drama too, and adventure, and...oh, I'm excited to write it!**

**Kk, that's all. I don't own SWAC, FYI.**

* * *

She wanted to start fresh; forget her past.

_Sonny sighed, thinking about all she was leaving behind. Yes, she loved her family, but she knew for sure they'd do fine without her. Her boyfriend, oh, how she loathed him. She'd break up with him if she wasn't to afraid - this was an easier way. She was sick of the abuse at school, too. So much for it being such a friendly environment._

He wanted a clean slate; to forget everyone and everything.

_"Chaddy!" Chad cringed at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. _

_"If you hate her so much, why don't you break up with her?"_

_"And let her destroy me...I don't think so."_

_He knew his family wouldn't mind him leaving, either. His parents were hooked on his sister - who he was pretty sure hated him -, they wouldn't even notice his absence._

They both had a solution.

_"So, what's your plan, then?" Quinn asked Sonny as she threw random things into a suitcase._

_"You want to get away from it all?" Skylar asked Chad. "What are you going to do?"_

_"I'm running away."_

They had everything mapped out_._

_"Well, what are you going to do? How are you going to leave without you're mom seeing you?" Quinn asked._

_"Don't worry, Quinn, I've got that planned. My whole family is asleep by 11, they'll never notice me creep out of my window."_

_"This is so unlike you, Sonny. You've always, you know, been more of a good girl...obeyed the rules."_

_"Everyone's got a rebelious side, Quinn."_

_"What's your plan?" Skylar was worried for his friend. He'd heard about runaways before, they didn't end good._

_"I'm going to sneak out. You know, I could leave in the middle of the day, if I wanted too. My parents would be to busy playing with Lizzie, they wouldn't notice me leave." Chad scoffed._

_"I wish you luck then, man."_

They didn't expect meeting eachother, though.

_Sonny leaped onto the train before it set off. She was grateful they didn't close all the doors on the cars._

_"Who's there?" she heard a male voice come from the corner, where a pile of boxes was._

_"Um...hello?" she asked wearily._

_A blonde boy stepped out of the shadows._

_"Who are you?" they asked in unison._

Enemies from the start.

_"Gah, can't you not be a jerk for one second?"_

_"Well if you weren't so bossy all the time, maybe I'd be a little more friendly!"_

_"I'm not bossy!"_

But they might just be able to learn to like eachother.

_"I'm sorry...about, you know, saying I hate you and everything." Chad looked at the ground bashfully._

_"It's okay. I'm sorry, too. And you know...I don't hate you either."_

_"Friends?"_

_"Friends."_

And possibly even love eachother.

_"That guy I was talking about?" Sonny started, walking around Chad in a circle._

_"Your dream guy that you hope is out there somewhere, or whatever?" Chad laughed. Sonny certainly believed in fairytales._

_"I think he's closer than I thought...and I'm beginning to think...jumping on that train car, on that night, at that time..._

_It was the greatest thing I've ever done."_

Relationships can, after all, be found in the strangest of places.

"Whisk Me Away"

_"Will you stop running away from me already?"_

_"I'm a run away, it's what I do."_

Coming to fanfiction before you know it.

_"I would never break your heart."_

_"Are you sure? Because you broke that vase pretty well."_

_"A vase is nothing like a heart!"_

_"It was heart-shaped."_

_"You're ridiculous."_

_"Thank you."_


	2. Now Published

**Hey,**

**If you haven't noticed yet, this story was now published.**

**Happy Birthday. :D**

**-Abbie**


End file.
